Patent Literature 1 describes an in-vehicle communicator that executes vehicle-to-vehicle communication that is communication between one vehicle and another vehicle, and that executes road-to-vehicle communication that is communication between a roadside communicator and a vehicle. The in-vehicle communicator, which is described in Patent Literature 1, uses one of two wireless channels to perform the vehicle-to-vehicle communication and the road-to-vehicle communication.